


Anata no onigiri

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti amo, Takaki Yuya. Ti amo quando mi pensi, ti amo quando hai queste idee. E amo questi pinguini.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Anata no onigiri

**Anata no onigiri**

Quando Takaki tornò a casa da Osaka, si sentì abbastanza felice.

Gli piaceva passare del tempo con la sua famiglia, ma ogni volta in cui era lì, sentiva che gli mancava qualcosa.

E gli mancava Daiki, lo sapeva.

Quando mise la chiave nella toppa, mantenne le dita incrociate, sperando che il più piccolo fosse a casa.

Fu fortunato.

Arioka era sul divano, guardando la televisione, e quando Yuya entrò in salotto saltò in piedi, andandogli incontro e abbracciandolo stretto.

“Yuu!” gli disse, sorridendo. “Grazie al cielo sei tornato! Ero annoiato a morte, mi sei mancato da morire, sai?” disse, facendo ridere l’altro.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Dai-chan.” confermò, accarezzandogli lievemente il viso. “Non vedevo l’ora di tornare?” aggiunse poi, stiracchiandosi e dirigendosi verso la cucina, mentre il più piccolo lo seguiva. “Ho portato degli onigiri che ti ha preparato mia madre. Hai fame?” chiese, mettendo la borsa sul tavolo e tirando fuori un sacchetto.

“Eccome! Non ho pranzato, ti stavo aspettando.” disse Daiki, sedendosi su una sedia e aspettando che l’altro recuperasse gli onigiri.

Quando li vide sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, con un sorriso dubbioso in viso.

“Yuuyan... sono pinguini quelli?” chiese, sogghignando.

Il più grande arrossì, annuendo brevemente.

“Sì. Mia madre mi ha chiesto come volessi che li facesse e le ho detto che mi sarebbero piaciuti dei pinguini perché... beh... mi ricordano te, in qualche modo.” spiegò, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Arioka rimase in silenzio per un po’ di tempo.

Poi cominciò a ridere, con l’unico risultato di far arrossire Yuya ancora di più.

“Oh, andiamo, non prendermi in giro! Pensavo solo che fosse una cosa carina da fare, ma se non li vuoi posso...”

Arioka non gli lasciò terminare la frase.

Si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi e baciandolo, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e tenendolo stretto.

“Ti amo, Takaki Yuya. Ti amo quando mi pensi, ti amo quando hai queste idee. E amo questi pinguini.” disse, mantenendo la voce seria mentre Yuya lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Dici davvero?” mormorò, come se non gli credesse affatto.

“Certo che sì.” confermò Arioka, annuendo.

Takaki si morse un labbro, poi sorrise.

“Ti amo anche io, Daiki.” mormorò, e continuò a fare quello che stava facendo come se non fosse successo niente, cercando di non sentirsi a disagio per la propria dichiarazione.

Daiki sorrise, scuotendo la testa e afferrando un onigiri, cominciando a mangiare.

Non sapeva se fosse la fame, il fatto che la madre di Yuya fosse un’ottima cuoca o che fossero stati fatti pensando a lui.

Ma erano deliziosi.


End file.
